The Oncoming Storm
by PoisonIvyLeague
Summary: Roxanna Storm wakes up to a strange new world, and it isn't long before she's introduced to Mystic Falls and causing trouble. Being accepted as part of the Original Family, in love with Elijah, best friends with Klaus, a sister to Rebekah and tense with Kol, her own secret isn't the most mysterious thing about her. There's a Storm approaching, and it will rip Mystic Falls apart.
1. PROMO

**The Original Family has been missing a member.**

**She's fierce:**

"_Do you really think I don't enjoy this? Listen to them scream, isn't it the most delicious sound you've ever heard?"_

_Kol was holding the top of Roxana's arms, she was struggling, but couldn't get out of his grip. Her fangs were still bared, the veins under her eyes showing and blood dripping down her chin. Her breathing was deep and her mind still reeling from being forced to stop feeding. Klaus had taken the body quickly; Roxanna had been feeding in the middle of town when she'd been found._

"_The humans in this town can't stop me; I'll kill them in less then a second if they try. Kol, we are Vampires, we are killers, the superior race. I remember a time you would have revelled in massacring a village with me._

"_Will you run and scream? I love it when they do that" Roxanna purred._

**She's loyal:**

"_The Original Family are murderers. All of them," Jeremy sneered, "They will turn against anyone in a second if it suits them. Klaus staked his siblings and put them in boxes. He put _you _in a coma for decades. They're evil, the whole lot of them."_

"_They aren't evil, Jeremy." Roxanna snapped, "They've done bad things, so has everyone. The Originals are my family. No matter what they do, I will be beside them. I don't care what they have done, or what they will do; if anyone goes against them, I will make their life hell."_

**She brings out sides of the Originals no one has ever seen:**

"_We're in a hospital, Niklaus, have some respect." Roxanna told Klaus, earning a growl from him. "Although, this is boring. Race you down the ramp in the front of the Hospital in these wheelchairs."_

_Klaus chuckled and smirked, "You're on Scotch."_

_The pair raced through the Hospital in the wheelchairs, laughing like school children, and being reprimanded as they passed nurses and doctors._

_Rebekah and Roxanna sat on the couch, giggling at the movie they were watching. Their feet stuck out from the blanket covering them, the nail polish on them still drying. Rebekah took a sip of her glass of blood though the straw, making sure not to touch the face mask both girls were wearing._

"_What are you two doing?" Klaus asked as he walked into the room._

"_Girl slumber party," Rebekah replied._

"_No boys allowed," Roxanna added._

"_So, unless you have brought more chick flicks, or blood, get out of the house." Rebekah finished._

_Roxanna leant against her forearms on the wall, gasping for breath. Kol was standing behind her, his eyebrows furrowed. He put his hands on her shoulders sympathetically._

"_Kol, just pull the goddamn stake out of my stomach." Roxanna growled through clenched teeth._

_Kol dropped his hands from Roxanna's shoulders, one to her waist, and the other grasping the stake stuck in her stomach. He dipped his head to her neck, placing a soft kiss on her collarbone as he ripped the stake from her. _

"_Damn." Roxanna whimpered, as Kol spun her in his arms and held her to his chest._

"_I'm sorry, Xanna. I'm so sorry."_

_Klaus, Kol and Rebekah all left the Mansion to go and deal with the Salvatore brothers, leaving Roxanna and Elijah alone in the room. Roxanna threw one of the journals aside, and started looking through another for an answer to their problem. Elijah was behind her in an instant, turning her and pressing her against the table._

"_Well, now that they have gone." Elijah mumbled in her ear, as he kissed down her cheek and neck._

_He picked her up, speeding to the wall and holding her against it. Elijah pressed his body against hers, pressing her to the wall as he ripped her shirt off and kissed her passionately. _

"_Elijah, what has gotten into you?" Roxanna gasped, as his hands roamed her body._

"_I have missed you." Elijah whispered between kisses, "My siblings have an uncanny talent to interrupt all of our alone moments. They will not now, though."_

_Elijah wrapped his hands around Roxanna, and hurried them through the house to their bedroom._

**And, she has a secret:**

_Rebekah and Roxanna laughed, "Oh please, you cannot touch us."_

"_Try me." Bonnie replied, "I've tapped into darkness, you can't possibly imagine."_

_Roxanna glared into Bonnie's eyes, before smirking._

"_I _am _the darkness."_

**There's a Storm approaching, and it will rip Mystic Falls apart.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thanks you so much to everyone who favourited/ followed/ reviewed the last chapter! I was totally overwhelmed by the response from you all, so thank you! :D Anyways, here is the first official chapter! I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1.

_Seattle, Washington. 1932._

"Klaus! Stop this! You do not have to do this to prove your point!"

"Au contraire. This is exactly what I need to do."

"You have already desecrated our family, Niklaus. You have already taken our family away from me, do not take her."

Elijah never wanted to beg, but the spell was working quickly. The witch in the corner continued to chant, encased in the protective barrier Elijah couldn't penetrate. Klaus stood, arrogantly, in front of his brother, watching him become more and more desperate with every minute that passed. Somewhere, deep inside Klaus could feel the niggling emotion of regret, but he would die before he let it show. Of course, Klaus knew what this would do to Elijah, what this guaranteed of Elijah. His dear brother would forever be torn between keeping Klaus alive to find our where his family were hidden, and killing him to awaken his sweet Roxanna.

Klaus chanced a look at the girl, her energy was quickly leaving her, and Elijah was the only way she was able to keep standing. That wouldn't last for much longer though; soon her frail body would give up the fight. She had been quiet since it began, Klaus had been surprised at that more than anything; she was usually the first to call him out on his actions. That was the only reason he had first let her in; she was brass, honest, she wasn't scared of him. She had provided entertainment.

"I do not know why you are so worried. You will see her alive again, she is not dying." Klaus stated, bored.

"I will see her after you die! I will see her alive again at the expense of our family!" Elijah's arms tightened around her body, "You are making me choose between Roxanna and our family."

"Can you not do that, brother? So moral, as you are, who shall you choose?" Klaus taunted.

"Klaus-"

"You see, Scotch? He cannot choose. I told you his punishment would be greater then my siblings. He will live for eternity wishing to kill me for you, but knowing if he does he will never be reunited with our family. The whole time he will be in a sense of self-loathing." The girls' body sagged further against Elijah, and he fell to the floor, holding her close. Klaus crouched in front of her, "He will hate himself for not being able to protect you, for not being strong enough. I told you, love makes you weak, now I am proving it. Love for our family, love for others. I told you, Scotch, it makes us weak- I am sorry I had to use you, but there was no other way."

Klaus stood, and walked away, form the two on the floor. He threw the coffin lid open as he nodded to the witch. He hadn't been lying, he was truly sorry he had used her. He liked having her around, that's why he hadn't killed her before; why he wasn't killing her now. After all, who was he to rid the world of her? The two had always understood each other in a way no one else could.

"No! No!"

Klaus turned, just in time to see Elijah brushing his fingers through her hair, just in time to see her eyes close and her body give up. Elijah pulled the comatose body closer to him, engulfing her. Klaus closed his eyes, using two fingers to pinch the bridge of his nose. The witch finished chanting and dropped her protective barrier. She began walking to Klaus, a small smile on her face, obviously proud of her work. Her movement seemed to pull Elijah out of his grieving trance, his head snapped up and locked onto her. Slowly, the veins under his eyes became devilishly visible, his eyes darkened and his teeth sharpened. The body he held so close only moments before, fell from his arms onto the cold, hard floor.

From across the room, Klaus could see what was about to happen, he leant against the empty coffin and crossed his arms, watching as his older brother got to his feet with a grace that only a true predator could hold. Elijah raced across the room, not even giving the witch a second to protect herself. As Elijah's hand tightened around her heart, he watched in a dark delight as she fought for her breath. His hand closed around the witch's heart and he pulled it out of her chest, watching as her body clumped to the floor.

The witch wasn't who he had wanted to take his anger out on, but he couldn't touch him. That would only solve one problem, though. Elijah had a plan; he would get his family back, and then kill Klaus to be reunited with Roxanna. Elijah dropped the witch's heart to the ground beside her body, before turning. Klaus had picked Roxanna up off the floor and was now carrying her bridal style to the open coffin.

"You know the best thing about this room?" He laid Roxanna inside the coffin, "This coffin cannot get out of it. And she cannot get out of the coffin until she wakes up.

Elijah moved beside Klaus, looking down at the comatose girl. Mentally he was scolding himself for allowing Klaus to put her in the coffin; he should have known there would be some kind of spell on it.

"If Roxanna wakes up, she will hate you." Elijah stated, stroking his thumb across her cheek.

"_When_ she wakes up, I will be dead."

_100 miles out of Mystic Falls, Virginia. 2010._

The bell rang as Rebekah walked out of the elevator and down the long hall filled with storage units. She had only come to get her brother from Damon, although she couldn't understand why Elijah or Kol couldn't do it.

"Damon! Damon, where are you?"

Rebekah continued to search for Damon, not knowing that Alaric was also in the storage unit with the same intention as her. Rebekah couldn't help but think that the damn Salvatore better not be playing her around, she had things to do.

"Damon, this isn't funny."

Rebekah walked down a line of storage units, noticing that a long line of the units were opened. The thought that someone had been here before her was unsettling, she had to make sure that she got to Klaus before anyone else. Looking around her, Rebekah continued to walk, glancing into some of the units as she went. Out of nowhere, two arms grabbed the Original and covered her mouth as she was pulled back to hide behind a storage unit.

"Shh." Damon's voice whispered into Rebekah's ear.

Rebekah and Damon quickly grabbed the coffin that Klaus was in and wheeled it to the car as quickly as they could. The pair stopped as Alaric stood in front of them with a cold, evil glare on his face. Alaric roughly grabbed Rebekah, slamming her head against the car and throwing her across the room. Damon ran at Alaric, but was easily kicked away, near Rebekah. Alaric pulled the white oak stake out of his jacket pocket and opened the coffin. Klaus was inside, wrapped in chains, unable to move.

"No!" Rebekah screamed.

Damon moved from beside her as she got up off the floor, "No, don't!"

"No! No! No!"

Alaric plunged the stake into Klaus' heart, causing Klaus to gasp suddenly. Immediately, Damon grabbed Rebekah, holding her back from running to Klaus, whose body had burst into flames. In Damon's arms, Rebekah struggled, screaming and crying for her brother. Alaric pulled the stake out of Klaus' chest, slamming the coffin lid shut, and turned around.

"Next." Alaric snarled.

"Run, run." Damon ordered Rebekah, pushing her behind him.

As Rebekah ran from the room, still crying, Damon distracted Alaric by running at him, but was easily shoved to the ground. Alaric didn't bother giving a spare moment for the vampire who was once his friend, before rushing off after Rebekah.

_Mystic Falls, Virginia. 2010._

Rebekah ran into the woods, knowing Elijah would be there. She stood behind her brother once she found him, tears still rolling down her face s Elijah turned to face her. By just the look on her face Elijah could tell what she was about to tell him was bad. He felt an instant sense of protectiveness over his younger sister; what could have happened to make her this upset?

"He's gone, Elijah. There was nothing I could to stop it." Rebekah cried.

Elijah rushed to his sister, he could feel the tears welling up in his eyes at the realisation that his brother was dead. Rebekah's broken heart was killing him to see, he pulled her close. Although Klaus had done plenty of things that Elijah had disagreed with, things to make everyone around him hate him, killed innocent people, he was still Elijah's little brother. Although a part of Elijah hated Klaus, as did the rest of his family, they always came together, they were family.

"Tyler Lockwood is dead, but the rest survived. You said that Niklaus turned their bloodline."

"I thought he did." Rebekah replied.

"It wasn't me. It wasn't Kol."

"It wasn't me, Elijah. It was Niklaus, I'm sure of it." Rebekah was still crying slightly.

Elijah didn't know what to think. If Klaus had really turned their bloodline, how had they survived? The vampires in Mystic Falls were beginning to test his patience. He had made multiple deals with them, given them multiple chances of which they did not deserve.

"Then how are they still alive?" Elijah though out loud.

Elijah looked once again at his distraught sister. Rebekah had always been the closest sibling to Klaus, not as close as Klaus and someone else though. Klaus was his brother, he had been killed after Elijah had made the deal with Elena, once again she had broken it. Elijah had a plan, but he knew he would have to wait before he started it. Rebekah could see the look on her brothers face, the far away look on his face, Rebekah knew exactly where he was. It was that that made Rebekah realise what had happened, and made the shock and grief she felt be replaced by anger. Klaus was dead. The Salvatore's had let him die. She had to get revenge.

"Go, Elijah. I'll take care of things here until you return."

Elijah was unsure to begin with, his sister was almost as ruthless as Klaus was. However, he knew what could happen if he did not leave now. Rebekah nodded and smiled at her brother. Elijah smiled in return and kissed his younger sister's forehead.

"Thank you, Rebekah. I won't be too long, and when I return, I will have Roxanna by my side once again."

_Seattle, Washington. 2010_

The kettle had just boiled in the small open plan apartment Dennis shared with his fiancé, Chelsea. The radio was on in the background, Chelsea turned it up slightly as she got up to make the drinks. The pair had had a surprise visit from Dennis' parents.

"We'll have a Decaf today." Dennis' mother, Trudy called to Chelsea.

From the kitchen, Chelsea could hear the conversation the three were having from the front room across the apartment. His parents were commenting on the redecoration, Trudy picking out the flaws. Chelsea shook her head; of course Trudy would dislike the shade of paint she used, of course Trudy would dislike the way Dennis and Chelsea's bedroom was separated by only a wall hanging, of course Trudy would think the light shade made the room too dark. She put the cups on a try and sighed, before carrying into the front room.

"I'm just saying, you have a room just up the hall that you could use as a bedroom. Why don't you?" Trudy commented.

"It's being used, mum."

Chelsea could tell that Dennis' patience was wearing thin. They were both the same about that room; weary, cautious. They hadn't had a visit from either of the men for a while though. It was definitely uncommon for so much time to past between visits from either of them.

"Well, I'd like to see what's so important that you can't have a bedroom."

"We have a bedroom." Chelsea remarked.

"Not a proper one, though."

Trudy stood up, ignoring her husband, son and Chelsea. The elderly women walked purposefully toward the room, the other three following her close. Chelsea and Dennis tried to convince her to stop, to sit back down and forget the room.

"It must be messy if you two are so adamant for me not to see it. But don't worry, I'll help clean it, if Chelsea can't do it herself. "

"Now Trudy. They may have a perfectly good explanation to why they don't want us to see it." Dennis' father interrupted.

By now the group was in front of the door. Chelsea and Dennis looked at each other, nobody was supposed to see what was in that room. The young couple were desperate now, they had to get the other two away from the door.

"Mother, we're not having Lillies at the wedding." Dennis blurted out, desperately as his mothers hand reached for the door handle. "Chelsea and I want Roses. "

"Roses?" Trudy turned, disbelief covering her face. "We agreed on Lillies."

"You agreed on Lillies. We want Roses. And, whilst we're at it, Chelsea's dress is red with an ivory skirt, I've seen it. And we're not getting married at St. Christophers, we're getting married at the Hilton."

"You've seen the dress?" Trudy was quiet.

"He's seen me in it."

"The Hilton? The Hotel?" Trudy's voice was only a whisper now, like a mouse.

"Yes."

"Well, I think we've out stayed our welcome. Trudy come on."

Dennis's father, Bill pulled Trudy back to the front door. Dennis and Chelsea smiled at each other, then nodded. Dennis followed his parents and Chelsea walked into the room. She kept the door ajar, letting the light flow in. The room looked exactly as it had all those decades ago; the cold, hard floor, the dank walls and in the middle stood the coffin. One thing was different though, Chelsea wasn't the only one breathing now.

"Dennis!"

Inside the coffin, Roxanna let out a sigh. Her eyes blinked open, she wriggled her fingers and toes, feeling the silk surrounding her. The voices made there way into her coffin. Roxanna could feel everything. She felt as if she were a part of the Earth itself. She could feel the world moving, spinning on it's axis and hurling through space around the sun. She could hear the heart beats of the humans in the whole apartment block. She could hear the blood rushing through their veins. The familiar burning thirst coursed through Roxanna, it had been so very long since she had fed.

"Can you hear that breathing?" Chelsea asked Dennis. "Do you think she's awake?"

"She can't be. Klaus would be dead."

Klaus. Roxanna squeezed her eyes shut, Klaus is dead, properly dead. A part of Roxanna wondered how it had happened, another didn't care because he had put her in a coma for however long, but yet another part argued. Roxanna knew what Klaus had planned, she was foolish to believe he wouldn't do it because it was her. Roxanna was the closest person to Klaus, his only friend, but his temper was too much, even the bond they shared was not going to compare. The lid of the coffin opening caught Roxanna's attention. She watched as the two humans peered into the coffin, and behind them two other human's stood.

"She is awake." Chelsea started, disbelievingly.

"Klaus is dead." Dennis finished.

"And he left me a present. Will you run? Will you scream? I love it when they do that." Roxanna purred.

Roxanna jumped from the coffin, grabbing Dennis and pulling his neck to her lips. She plunged her teeth into his flesh and flung her hand out to hold the young women in place. Roxanna could feel the life drain out of the man and dropped him to the floor. Her hand squeezed the women's throat a little tighter, her fingernails piercing her skin, before she threw her across the room. The sound of the women's head smacking into the wall and her neck snapping resonated around the room. Roxanna smiled, Klaus had obviously remembered Roxanna's acoustic preferences to killing.

Trudy and Bill had made it to the front door, opening it quickly to get away from what was happening. The door slammed shut in front of them. They turned to see Roxanna standing in front of them, a light in her eye and a wicked smile across her lips. Her stunning blonde hair was wild, with splatters of blood in it, her dress which came down to her knees, tight at the top but loose from her waist was a deep purple, almost black. Roxanna stood with her hands on her hips watching the couple.

"You cannot leave yet. I am still hungry." Roxanna stepped towards them, and they grabbed each others hands. "I have been asleep for so, so long. Tell me, what year is it?"

"Er- it's, um, 2010."

"Oh. I was last awake in 1932, 78 years have passed. I wonder what I have missed. Oh well, that does not matter right now. Time to continue the fun, do you not think?"

Roxanna pounced on the man first, she always had. In her time, men were seen as superior, the gender who were to be treated first, so Roxanna believed killing them first was the right thing to do as well. He struggled fro a while, but Roxanna had torn his throat out, it didn't last long. Neither did the women. She placed the two on the sofa, moving the man's arm around his wife's shoulders, her head resting on his shoulder and her hand on his knee. Then she pulled the two younger ones into the room and them up, after draining the girl. She walked tot he kitchen and managed to find a bottle of scotch, and eventually some ice. She poured herself a glass and walked back to her dead puppets. Roxanna looked around the room; blood splattered everywhere, and smiled.

"Roxanna Storm is back."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

_Seattle, Washington, 2010._

When Elijah arrived at the apartment in Seattle, seven bodies had been set up in the living room and Elvis Presley was playing. The wall hanging that once separated the bedroom had been thrown across the windows, over the already closed curtains. When Elijah spotted Roxanna, she was sitting on the bed, with boxes full of letter, pictures, cd's and books surrounding her. She was currently reading a letter, a sad smile on her face. Her usually bright hair had been dyed red and blood was spattered all over her. Elijah guessed this must have been some of the same blood that was on the walls, the floor and the furnishings. On the floor beside the bed a few more bodies laid, empty of blood, throats torn out and limbs ripped off. Elijah stepped forward and cleared his throat, capturing Roxanna's attention.

"Elijah."She said, her voice cracking.

Roxana jumped off of the bed and ran at Elijah as he moved towards her. Roxanna wrapped her arms around Elijah's neck, as his wrapped around her back; lifting her off the ground, holding her close and spinning. Roxanna giggled when Elijah stopped and put her back on the ground, still holding her close. Elijah looked down at the girl he believed he would never see breathe again, unwrapping one of his arms, and bringing it up to stroke her cheek with his thumb slowly. Roxanna stood on her toes and Elijah dipped his head slightly. After 78 years apart, this kiss seared through the pair, saying things a thousand words couldn't explain. This kiss was soft, gentle, they were relishing in knowing the other was there.

The pair knew there would be plenty of time later for them to become passionate, but right now it was just the two of them again after almost 80 years. The kiss gave promises that they would never part again, that nobody would tear them apart again. Most of all though, the kiss told them both that after all that time, nothing had changed. Roxanna's skin still felt like it was being set on fire wherever Elijah touched her. Elijah still felt the electricity rush through his entire body when Roxanna touched his hair. The pair pulled apart hesitantly, yet they didn't let any space between them.

"You found everything I left for you, then." Elijah commented about the boxes.

"Yes, I've listened to all of the music up to the 1960s. There is so much left to listen to and go through."

"A lot has happened." Elijah nodded, "First though, you are covered in blood."

"Attractive, isn't it?" Roxanna teased.

Elijah smiled ad kissed her forehead, "You need to have a shower, get the blood off of you. I will deal with the bodies."

"Did you see them on the couch? Look." Roxanna pointed over to the bodies, "To begin with, it was just the four on the couch, but more just kept coming. I was so hungry."

"I know. Klaus would be very proud of what you've done." Elijah stroked Roxanna's hair. "His little Ripperette."

"But you're Roxanna." Roxanna made sure to add.

"I know." Elijah smiled, "Now, go shower."

Roxanna nodded and quickly kissed Elijah before rushing off towards the bathroom. A moment later, Elijah followed her, knowing she would need help with working the shower.

Later that night, Elijah and Roxanna were laying in bed, the apartment had been emptied of bodies and blood, the boxes were neatly stacked to the side. Elijah was on his back, with Roxanna curled against him. There wasn't an inch of space between them, which made both of them perfectly happy. They had spoken about where Elijah was taking Roxanna; Mystic Falls. He had explained a lot to Roxanna, most of which she'd admitted she'd most likely forget. He had told her so many names, a couple she had recognised. Stefan Salvatore, for example, Roxanna had met in the 1920s with Klaus and Rebekah. She hadn't been there for long though, she had wanted to get back to Elijah.

"So, what happened to the vampire hunter history teacher man?" Roxanna asked.

"He's linked to Elena. If one of them dies, the other will also."

"Elena, the doppelganger?"

"Yes."

"Your mother has everything wrapped in a nice little bow, huh." Roxanna grumbled.

"Almost, yes."

"Almost?"

"My mother, originally had linked my brothers, sister and I together in an attempt to kill us all." Elijah explained quickly.

"How could she kill you though? None of you would let her kill you, would you?"

"I wouldn't. Kol wouldn't. Rebekah wouldn't."

"Klaus certainly wouldn't." Roxanna added.

"No. However, Finn was willing to help mother with her every wish. He volunteered to die in order for us all to die."

"I'm still not sure why your mother would want to kill her children."

"It's the easiest way to wipe out the entire Vampire race. Every single vampire in existence would die if my family dies."

"I'm glad she didn't succeed." Roxanna yawned.

Elijah looked down at the girl in his arms and chuckled. There was a part of him, his humanity, that melted every time she yawned. He always had loved it, ever since they first met. He had adored the way her eyes squinted, how her nose scrunched up and the small whimper she made after.

"How can you possibly be tired? You've been asleep for almost 8 decades." Elijah joked.

"A girl needs her beauty sleep, Eli."

Roxanna walked into the bathroom , steam billowing around her. In her hand, she held Elijah's phone. She felt like the small device was taunting her, its incessant buzzing and her inability to get it to stop was frustrating her. Elijah was in the shower, where he could hear Roxanna's increasingly frustrated sighs. He felt the air change as she opened the bathroom door and looked around the shower curtain to see her looking angrily at his phone.

"Make it stop buzzing." Roxanna sighed, "It has been doing it since you came in here."

Elijah chuckled, stepping out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist, taking the phone from Roxanna's hand and kissing the top of her head. He answered the phone as Roxanna watched intently. She shrank into Elijah's side, embarrassed by how easily he handled his phone. She held herself close to him, ignoring the water seeping through her clothes from his body, they were both rediscovering each other; she had been asleep for a long time. He looked down at her as she heard a women's voice on the other end of the phone. Elijah sighed and answered the woman before putting his phone down on the sink.

"Who was that? She sounds old." Roxanna asked Elijah, who chuckled at her.

Elijah span them around, pushing Roxanna against the sink, letting his hand caress her body as he answered, "That was the Sherriff of Mystic Falls, it seems Rebekah was involved in a crash."

"What happened? She is ok, I presume."

"Yes, she caused it. She has run Elena and Matt off of Wickery Bridge in Matt's truck. Stefan tried to save them both, Elena however died."

"She drowned?" Roxanna whispered, "Rebekah let her drown?"

Elijah wrapped his arms around her before softly answering, "Yes."

"She is more like your brother then I remember." Roxanna mumbled, before recovering, "We are going to Mystic Falls, aren't we?"

"Yes, we will need to leave today."

A few hours later, Roxanna was sitting in the passenger seat of Elijah's car, giggling. They had packed up Roxanna's few belongings and left the apartment, now heading towards Mystic Falls. The changing landscapes surrounding them entranced Roxanna, almost as much as the driver. Elijah was a very conscientious driver, hardly speeding at all and always following the rules of the road. A part of Roxanna wondered if it was for her benefit that he was driving so impeccably. Elijah had always enjoyed rules though, he abided by them to keep a balance, Roxanna however had never thought the same, most likely Klaus and Kol's influence on her. For that reason, Elijah made rules, kept his word and was loyal to laws even more around her, hoping he could influence her as well, and he did somewhat.

Roxanna knew how far she could bend the rules, and stopped before she snapped them altogether. If not for Elijah, she most probably would be just as reckless and Kol and Klaus, but she couldn't risk unwanted exposure or danger; she would always live for Elijah. Roxanna glanced over to him, her eyes sweeping over his features, she could see the small differences form the last times she'd seen him, she could also see the differences from when he'd walked into the apartment and found her awake. She could feel the difference in herself as well, but there was something else stirring inside of her.

Elijah could feel it too. It was in the way Roxanna held herself, how she acted. He knew instantly what it meant, and knew Roxanna was lucky no one else would realise. Only Klaus, Kol, Rebekah and himself would understand the subtle differences in Roxanna. They'd have to be careful though, if she was punished again Elijah doubted that Roxanna would survive. She almost didn't the first time. Elijah looked over to Roxanna, who was watching him and smiled, he wouldn't allow her to go through that again; he knew he'd have to hold her back, but in the end it would be worth it.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

The following day, Elijah pushed open the door to the Mikealson Mansion, watching Roxanna step inside and look around. He had decided Roxanna should settle into their home before seeing the Town. A lot had changed since Roxanna was last awake, he didn't want to startle his girl too much. Elijah silently followed her as she climbed the stairs that led to the bedrooms. She bypassed Elijah's room, just dropping her bag on the floor, before she continued walking. The move didn't surprise Elijah at all, he knew where she was going. He picked up her bag and moved into his room, listening to her as he did. He wanted to give her her space, but he also wanted to ensure that she was ok.

Roxanna stood looking at the door. She knew if she entered this room that it would all become real for her. She wasn't sure that she was ready for that. She knew it was true, how could it not be, but staring at this side of the door helped her believe it wasn't. Roxanna almost turned away before she considered the consequences. She would have to be the one to sort out the room; she didn't trust anyone else to understand the significance of the belongings in that room. Sighing, Roxanna opened the door and stepped inside. She shut the door firmly behind her, a sob racked through her body. Surrounding her were Klaus' paintings, his sketches, recent and old. Tears rolled down her face as her fingers traced over Klaus' pictures, she could imagine him in here, furiously painting over the empty canvas, building something beautiful form his mind.

Roxanna sat on the edge of a table, not wanting to disturb the room. Suddenly she had felt the need to see his body, to see for herself. Her vision blurred from the unshed tears that pooled in her eyes as she thought of her best friend. She should have hated him for what he did to her, enough people already did. She understood though; she understood why he did it and she truly understood him. Something only a few people could truthfully say. Roxanna could remember the first time she'd seen Klaus paint, she had come across him completely by accident. He was drawing her tree and fountain at Kol's mansion. It was before she knew Klaus, when she was still afraid of him and the power he held. She had been mesmerised by his skill and had stood there watching him until he angrily told her to leave.

Roxanna had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadnt heard or felt Elijah walk into the room, until his arms were surrounding her. He could hear her sobbing for her dead friend, his brother, whilst he was still in his room. Roxanna leant against him as he held her close, soothing her. He could feel her calming in his arms, until the tears were gone. They wrapped themselves around each other, both feeling the grief from their lost one. Elijah moved his lips to beside Roxanna's ear, softly kissing her neck.

"Would you like to go into Town?" He whispered to her.

Roxanna only nodded her answer, before they moved away from Klaus' room. Elijah led Roxanna back to his room so she could change out of her travel clothes. Roxanna changed into a light maxi dress and left the mansion hand in hand with Elijah. He would squeeze her hand softly every now and then as she looked around quickly, trying to take everything in. It wasn't long before the pair had arrived in town and were walking around the square. Roxanna had been introduced to Mayor Lockwood and Sherriff Forbes who had both filled in Elijah to the current status of the Town, from Rebekah's causing the crash, to Pastor Young and the council members dying in the farmhouse.

Roxanna had noticed Elijah tense as he was told of Rebekah being held at the Cattle Ranch, and was happy that her Elijah was still family based, as he was before. The couple stopped by the Mystic Grill before heading back home. Roxanna was almost bouncing now; her emotions had been incredibly strong since she awoke, her body's way of adjusting Elijah had said. She knew she would see Rebekah soon, and most likely Kol too. Roxanna and Elijah were outside of the house, where they could hear Elijah's siblings talking about the Doppelganger. Elijah opened the door and the two voices stopped.

"They're back!" Rebekah gasped, happily.

"They?" Kol replied, before he recognised the second presence, "Oh."

Elijah kissed Roxanna, letting her hand go, so she could run to Rebekah, as Rebekah ran to her. The two threw their arms around each other, hugging the other tightly. Rebekah had never had a chance to say goodbye to Roxanna, something she had never quite forgiven Klaus for. Behind them, at the kitchen door, Kol stood and watched. He knew Elijah was watching him and not the girls, waiting for any sign, but he wouldn't get it. Kol made sure to keep his features as neutral as possible, but Elijah could see the glint in his eyes that had not been there since he had removed the dagger from Kol's chest. Roxanna looked past Rebekah to see Kol watching her before he turned away.

"Rebekah, we need to talk about what has happened in my absence." Elijah started, as the girls moved out of the hug.

"There is nothing to talk about Elijah." Rebekah scoffed as she walked out of the room.

Elijah looked at Roxanna who nodded, replying to his silent plea. Elijah kissed her forehead, before following his sister and leaving Roxanna alone. She took a deep breath as she walked into the kitchen were Kol was sitting nursing a glass of blood. Roxanna sat opposite him and took the glass from him, downing the delicious liquid. Kol barely looked up at him.

"It is back then." Kol observed.

"Yes, it is."

"How?"

"I have no idea, nor do I intend to find out. I am just feeling blessed that it did." Roxanna replied, before leaving the kitchen and going back to Elijah's room.

Roxanna sat in the bay window, watching as the sun set behind the trees that surrounded the Mansion. Elijah had already gone out, he had some business he had to attend to, what the business was Roxanna didn't know. Elijah had been incredibly secretive about it. Sighing with boredom, Roxanna stood up and slipped on a pair of shoes. She skipped down the stairs, picking up one of Elijah's jackets before walking out of the door. She made a mental note to go shopping for some new clothes; she was having to wear Rebekah's and Elijah's shirts. Roxanna walked around aimlessly, she wasn't sure where she wanted to go, and she just knew that she couldn't stay in Klaus' home on her own. It was easier when she had had company, but the moment she was on her own, everything had hit her. She could still faintly smell him around her when she was there. She hated it.

Roxanna couldn't tell how long she had been walking, only that the sun had completely disappeared by the time she came across another house. She felt her fangs protrude from her gums, the veins under her eyes darkened as she thought; house means people. Striding towards the house, she became aware of voices, her face went back to normal as she realised whose house this was. Looking up at the house, she couldn't help but admire how pretty it was, how homely. She could imagine Elijah and herself with a home like this one. At the thought of Elijah, a flicker of doubt crept across Roxanna's mind, should she introduce herself without him? That doubt, however, was quickly eclipsed by the realisation that those people killed her best friend.

Roxanna walked into the Salvatore House without knocking or letting anybody know she was there. She could hear voices coming from the living room, so headed towards them with a smile on her face. One of the men was talking to the group, although mainly to Katerina's doppelganger, Elena. Keeping herself hidden in the shadows, Roxanna listened to the conversation.

"We'll have to make sure that Elena stays indoors, and we'll have to stay with her. I'll go to the Hospital ands get some blood bags to make sure that we have plenty here." The dark haired man explained.

"I think you're going a bit overboard." Elena mumbled.

"Really? Imagine this: the big storm comes, we can't go outside, stressed out newly turned vampire drinks all of the blood, we run out of blood, same newly turned vampire goes crazy and kill everyone." The man snapped. "Do you like the sound of that?"

"Damon, you're freaking her out." A voice familiar to Roxanna joined the conversation.

Roxanna recognised Stefan's voice and realised that the other man must be his brother; Damon.

"This storm has wiped out towns, we need to be prepared." Damon growled at his younger brother. "Now, everyone has their jobs, let's go. There's a storm approaching."

Roxanna smiled at the unknown introduction and chose that moment to step out and let them see her. Everyone in the room stood up quickly in defensive stances, except one. One just looked at her.

"Approaching? I'm already here." Roxanna started with a smirk, "I'm Roxanna Storm."

Everyone except the one boy looked confused. Roxanna realised that nobody knew her, Elijah and Klaus hadn't talked about her, most likely to protect her. She knew them though, Elijah had told her all about the residents of Mystic Falls. She knew the Humans from the Vampires from the Hybrid, from the Witch. She knew who was a possible threat, and who wasn't. She knew who played the hero, who played the damsel and who played the lap dog. She knew everything about these people. Looking around at them all now, she could guess who was who. Roxanna stepped forward to the dark haired man.

"You must be Damon Salvatore; Vampire with plenty of demons in that handsome head of yours, older brother of you." She turned to the light haired man standing next to Damon, "Stefan Salvatore; Vampire with a blood problem, on and off Ripper, protector of humans."

Roxanna pushed past the two brothers, who had frozen in shock.

"Elena Gilbert; Petrova doppelganger, vampire, adopted, martyr, in love with both of the Salvatore brothers." Roxanna turned to the other couch, "Matt Donovan; human, used to date doppelganger, and then a vampire, you're sister Vicki died because of Vampires, you work at the grill."

Roxanna moved back across the room to the other couch, "Jeremy Gilbert, little adopted brother of Elena, human, see's dead people, everyone around you seems to die- tragic."

Roxanna smiled as she moved back to the couch, which Matt sat on, "Caroline Forbes; Vampire, was Damon's chew toy, fell for Matt, turned, fell for Tyler, Klaus' crush."

"Bonnie Bennet" Roxanna started as she moved back tot the other couch, "Semi- competent Witch, grandmother died, mother died, angry, with a secret." Roxanna turned and slowly moved back to the man beside Caroline, the one person who wasn't looking confused or worried. "Tyler Lockwood; Klaus' first Hybrid, tough guy, broke the Sire bond..."

Roxanna paused, and put her hand over her mouth, "I'm sorry. I just can't keep a straight face for this one."

Everyone in the room looked at her with shock as she tried to stop herself from laughing. Roxanna bent over, holding the sides of her stomach as she laughed, gasping for breathe. Bonnie was worried, why was she reacting like that in front of Tyler? What did she mean Bonnie's secret? This girl, Roxanna, she couldn't possibly know, could she? Bonnie glanced at Tyler to see that he was watching the laughing girl with amusement, why wasn't he worried? Tyler stood up, putting his hands on the girls back, and moving her to his seat beside Caroline.

"Here, let me get you a drink." He said, Roxanna just waved her hand.

Roxanna sat on the couch, still gasping and trying to catch her breath. She looked up at Damon and Stefan, who were staring at each other, utterly confused.

"Comfy couch." Roxanna managed to say between her laughter.

Tyler came back into the room, carrying a glass of Scotch, with ice, "Here you go, Scotch on the Rox."

Roxanna had been starting to calm down a little, but burst out laughing again as Tyler spoke.

"Why is she laughing?" Caroline demanded.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Roxanna started, trying to calm down. "It's just, I've been in a coma for 80 years, and my emotions are all over the place."

"A coma? Vampires don't go into coma's." Damon questioned.

Roxanna looked up at Tyler, and took the drink from his hand, "My best friend put me in it, he used a Witch. Did it to punish his brother and himself. Then the cowardly son of a bitch made it so I could only awaken when he died, he'd never have to face the consequences."

"He did it to punish himself?" Matt asked, no one else had though Roxanna's words strange.

"Yep. We were best friends for centuries; we created mayhem and carnage wherever we went. It all came at a price for me, though. I had to stop. He still cared for me though, events happened that made him realise his weakness." Roxanna turned to Caroline, "You should be careful, it may be you next."

Tyler immediately moved Caroline away from Roxanna and growled at her. Roxanna downed her drink, stood up and gripped his throat, pushing him against the closest wall she could find.

"You do not get to threaten me. Your powers are restricted. I am stronger then you. I could kill you with just one look, do you understand me?" Roxanna hissed.

Tyler nodded slightly, and fell to the ground as Roxanna pulled away.

"Who was this guy?" Elena asked.

"Oh, I believe you know him. His name is Klaus." Roxanna turned to Tyler, "My best mate, Nikky."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Roxanna rushed back to the Mikealson Mansion, calling Elijah's name as soon as she got through the door. She had to tell him what she had found out at the Salvatore's house. Elijah, more then anyone would understand, would know what to do next. Roxanna's mind was still reeling. After her laughing outburst around them at the house, she'd left and burst into tears. Now, she wasn't sure what to do; she had thought the only way for her to awaken was for Klaus to die, she had been grieving for her friend since she had woken. Now it seems it was just a cruel trick by Klaus. Although, his host gave away the shock Klaus must have felt when he saw Roxanna. Maybe he didn't know that she would awaken. But Rebekah had seen it! She had been there when Klaus was killed; she would never lie to Roxanna about that.

"Roxanna. Roxanna, what's wrong? What happened?"

Elijah's arms were around her, holding her against his body protectively.

"Klaus."

Elijah pulled away slightly, trailing his hands down Roxanna's arms to hold her hands and pull her to the couch. He knelt in front of her, holding her hands on her knees, looking over her body, before settling on her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I went for a walk." Roxanna knew that Elijah would want the whole story, "I didn't know where I was going, but I ended up at the Salvatore Boarding House. I know I probably should not have, but I went in to introduce myself. They were all there; everyone you told me about, Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline... and Klaus."

"Roxanna, Klaus is dead."

"No. You don't understand. The Hybrid, Tyler, he was there- but he was not him. He was Klaus."

"He couldn't have been."

"He looked shocked when I walked in, but happy. He got me a Scotch on the Rox. Elijah, I know it was him." Roxanna replied, begging for Elijah to understand.

"Using someone else's body is one of his favourite tricks. However, I do not understand how you woke if he didn't really die."

"Neither do I."

Elijah stroked Roxanna's cheek with his thumb, "We will work it out, I promise. Until we know for certain what Klaus' next move is, we do not say a word to anyone.

"What do we do until then?" Roxanna asked.

"I have a few ideas." Elijah replied, with a boyish grin.

Elijah kissed Roxanna feverishly, holding her against the wall with his body. His hands gripped at her thighs, her legs tightly wound around his waist. Roxanna's hands were tangled in Elijah's hair; keeping him as close as possible. Roxanna gasped and moaned as Elijah stopped his assault on her lips to bite her neck. She felt his fangs pierce her skin, her blood creating an increase in the lust the pair felt. Elijah tore her away from the wall, throwing the pair of them on the bed. They ripped at each others clothes, both blind with the passion they'd been denied since Roxanna had returned. They spent the night locked in a passionate embrace; not savouring the moment, but with quick passionate touches. They weren't rediscovering each other; they knew every inch of each other.

"Tonight, we will go out for dinner." Elijah suggested in the morning.

Roxanna nodded in agreement, kissing Elijah's chest. The pair were still in bed, covers tangled around them. Elijah held Roxanna close to him, letting her rest against him with her fingers softly tracing his stomach. They had been lying in the same position for hours; since the sun had just begun to dawn. They could hear Rebekah moving around the Mansion, mumbling to herself.

"I'll ask Rebekah to go shopping, get you some clothes."

"Why can I not go myself?"

"You have made yourself known; I want to keep you safe." Elijah replied, kissing the top of her head, "At least for a little while. You have not been back for too long-"

"I understand, Elijah. You're worried, as am I. I will take time today to become more acquainted with Mystic Falls, keep myself to myself, keep it reigned in."

Elijah sighed, torn between wanting to protect Roxanna and knowing that she would still go out anyway.

"Call me at anytime, for any reason, ok?"

"I promise." Roxanna replied, smiling, "On one condition."

"Of course; I'll teach you how to use your phone." Elijah chuckled.

An hour later, Rebekah had gone out shopping, Elijah had given Roxanna a quick course on using her phone and the pair were walking down the street hand in hand. Elijah walked Roxanna to the door of the Mystic Grill, before kissing her.

"Remember how to use your phone?"

"Yes. I promise I won't get into any trouble. I will see you later."

Roxanna reached up to kiss Elijah, before moving into the Grill. She looked around, walking to a seat at the bar. After ordering her drink, she swivelled around in her chair to look out at everyone in the Grill, where she saw Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes. Roxanna grinned, walking over to the table. She gracefully slid into the booth beside the brunette vampire and sipped at her drink. The two vampires had stopped talking and were looking at Roxanna suspiciously.

"So, how is vampirehood treating you?" Roxanna asked Elena.

"Fine."

"I remember when I turned, I really hated it. I was a mess- killed anybody I could and loved it, then felt terrible about enjoying it so much. Kol was the one who first made me turn my emotions off; Elijah has never quite forgiven him for that, and Nikky wasn't too pleased either. Not until we started having some fun, anyway."

"Fun? You and Klaus? What kind of fun?" Caroline asked.

"The usual; rampage, mayhem and massacre. Elijah was always there, he did not accept what Klaus and I were doing though."

"So, why did he follow you?"

"He loved me." Roxanna replied, smiling. "He always has. He knew that the love I felt for him was still within me, he waited patiently for me to see it, too."

"You two have always been together?"

"Almost. We had a blip, but within almost 500 years, you would expect it really." Roxanna replied, "True love prevails, as they say."

Elena scoffed.

"It does." Roxana turned to her, "I know you are having trouble with the Salvatore brothers. Brothers are the worst, but trust me, true love? It always wins. You just have to step back and see for yourself."

"What the hell is she doing here?" Damon spoke as he neared the table.

Before he could get an answer, he grabbed Roxanna's arm, pulling her up and throwing her towards the side door. Elena and Caroline jumped up and followed him as he stalked Roxanna outside. She turned to face him as soon as he was through the door and didn't flinch as he grabbed her throat and threw her against the wall.

"Oh Damon, this is no way to get the girl, is it?" Roxanna teased.

"It will be a way to keep you away, though."

Roxanna laughed, "Do you think I am scared of you? Mr Salvatore, I live with the Originals, I am part of their family. Do you truly think a child like you will scare me? You are foolish if you believe that."

"Even if I have this?" Damon replied, holding a stake.

"I am not afraid of a stake. If you kill me, I know Elijah would do worse to you. I have been alive for almost 500 years; death does not scare me like it does Elena."

In a heartbeat, Damon was pressing Roxanna against the wall, the stake directly above her heart, growling. She smirked, lunging her hand into his chest, gripping his heart. He dropped the stake in surprise. Roxanna squeezed her hand a little tighter around his heart, making him grimace. She moved close to Damon, clasping her free hand around Damon's left hand.

"Try not to threaten me again; it won't end very well for you next time." Roxanna whispered in his ear, before speeding to the street.

She turned around as she heard Damon grunt in pain; his body beginning to burn in the sun. Elena and Caroline were beside him quickly.

"Oh, and Damon, do try to give dear Elena a break from the love triangle? Transition is difficult enough without you and your brother causing more drama for her." Roxanna called, before holding up his daylight, "And call this a warning; never make me break a promise to Elijah again."

She threw the ring to Elena, smiling and turned away again as Elena gave Damon his ring back. She hadn't gone very far before she heard shouting and the small whisper of something being thrown through the air. She heard Elena shout her brother's name and Stefan's voice join hers. Roxanna span around to see Jeremy running towards her from one direction, and the stake coming towards her quickly from the other. She moved to the side and grasped the stake before it hit her, just as Jeremy got to her. Looking over to where she had just left, she could see and hear Damon being scolded for his actions. Smiling at Jeremy, she put her arm around his shoulder, feeling him tense.

"Were you going to save me? Be honest now."

Jeremy looked down, "It was a cheap shot. Damon's a jackass."

"Well, in that case, let me buy you a drink as a thank you." She replied, leading him back into the Grill, "Don't worry; the others are going back to the Boarding House."

A while later, Jeremy and Roxanna were sitting in a booth with their third drink, laughing. Jeremy, felt surprisingly at ease with the vampire, she seemed different from the Originals; not so tense or serious. Roxanna too felt at ease with Jeremy, he reminded her of her brother. For the whole time they had been sitting there, they had both treated each other normally, both easily ignoring the supernatural lives they both led. Jeremy had been telling Roxanna about his drawings, a conversation Roxanna took in her stride; she had had the same one many times with Niklaus. Roxanna smiled as Jeremy passionately talked about his latest piece of art.

"You don't get to talk too much about your art, do you?" Roxanna asked, softly.

"Not really. Between vampires, werewolves, witches and hybrids, there isn't a lot of time for stuff like that."

"Oh, Jeremy." Roxanna sighed, "There is never a reason for you not to talk about something you are passionate about. Especially with everything in your life, you need to make a big deal over things you love."

"Do you still make a big deal about the things that you love?"

Roxanna froze, trying to think about things that she was passionate about. She used to be passionate about lots of things, but they had slowly become less and less important. She had let happen to her exactly what she was warning Jeremy against. Roxanna looked up at Jeremy, who was watching her expectantly.

"I don't have many things that I love doing any more." Roxanna answered, truthfully.

"Why not?"

Roxanna sighed, "I let other things get in the way. I regret letting that happen."

"Well, what kind of things did you like?"

"Horse riding, singing," Roxanna giggled, "And, I loved archery."

"Ok. So, if you agree to put some time aside to d those things, I'll do the same." Jeremy smiled.

"Deal. You know, Jeremy I think you are going to be a rather good influence on me. Elijah will be pleased."

"Why?" Jeremy asked, "He's not exactly the best guy in the world."

"After what he has been through, he could be a lot worse."

"Suppose, he could be like Klaus."

"Niklaus has been through a lot, and he genuinely believes his actions are correct. All he wants is to be loved, to have someone who is loyal to him and sees past the bad guy persona to who he really is." Roxanna defensively replied.

"He tried to kill me family and friends. He did kill my aunt." Jeremy replied, raising his voce slightly.

"They tried to kill him too! In fact, they wanted him dead before they had even met him!"

"Well, it doesn't really matter anymore, does it? He's dead now." Jeremy said, trying to diffuse the tension. "Anyway, archery?"

"I grew up in a different world, Jeremy." Roxanna began, "Back then, women were seen and not heard. They were used in the most dreadful ways. We were for men's pleasure, to give birth, look after the child and home, and take care of the husband. Nothing more. A woman doing archery would have gotten her tortured or killed."

"Why did you do it?" Jeremy asked, leaning closer to Roxanna, enthralled by her story.

"It was fun. People didn't pay me attention, back then I was labelled a freak, I was given a wide berth from everyone."

"Why?"

"Roxanna, you were supposed to meet me at home." Elijah spoke form beside her.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Roxanna apologised, moving over so Elijah could sit down, "I lost track of time, talking to Jeremy."

"Perhaps next time, you can call me? I was worried." Elijah whispered with a smile, "I am glad to see you making friends."

"Well, I couldn't just let her die." Jeremy chuckled, "I'm glad I didn't."

Roxanna froze, wide eyed and Elijah looked at Jeremy with slight confusion.

"Die?" He asked, slowly.

"Damon was being a jackass. Threw a stake at her when her back was turned." Jeremy answered, unsure.

"What happened, Roxanna?" Elijah asked, carefully keeping control of his anger.

"It was nothing. We had a slight disagreement that got out of hand. It was nothing." Roxanna quickly replied. "What are we doing tonight?"

"I have a surprise planned."

Roxanna and Jeremy both breathed a sigh of relief as Elijah let Roxanna change the subject. She knew, however that it was far from over, but they would deal with that later, in private. Jeremy looked at Roxanna with an apologetic smile, and then wrote something on a napkin.

"I should probably go. Here's my number, text me when you want to get together, ok?"

"Sure. Thank you, Jeremy." Roxanna replied with a smile, as Jeremy left.

"Did he just hit on you?" Elijah asked, astounded.

"No. I told him not to let the supernatural badness get in the way of the things he enjoys doing, that he needs to put time aside to do it." Roxanna smiled, shyly, "Then we established that I have done the same thing, so we agreed to both put time aside for those things, that is all."

"Does that men you will be starting riding, singing and archery again?"

"Singing and archery, maybe. I will not be able to ride, I have no horse now."

Elijah picked up a piece of Roxanna's hair, and let it slide between his fingers, "That can easily be rectified."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"I hope we are going somewhere unhealthy." Roxanna rambled, "Ever since I woke, I have really enjoyed bacon cheeseburgers. Oh, and cheesy chips. And cheesy garlic bread. Honestly, Elijah, it is amazing what people add cheese to now."

Elijah laughed, "When did you try those?"

"When I was waiting for you in Seattle. Did you not notice the take away man set up on the couch?"

Elijah led a blindfolded Roxanna through the Mikealson Mansion, into the garden and through the woods. His hands rested on her hips, softly stroking them as they walked. Roxanna giggled, she couldn't help but feel ecstatic at the way Elijah was acting; as if she had never gone away, but like they were only just starting out. It had always been this way with them, their honeymoon period lasted for centuries. Even after their blip, it had been the same; as if it hadn't happened. The moon was shining down on the pair of them now, as they walked into a clearing with a single tree growing in the middle. Elijah kissed Roxanna before taking the blindfold off.

Roxanna gasped, looking at the small tree, "Is that..?"

"Yes. Of course, it is not the original, but I saved enough of it to begin to grow a new one." Elijah smiled, "You like it?"

"Of course I like it!" Roxanna replied, throwing her arms around Elijah's neck and kissing him, "I thought it was lost forever after it burnt."

"Surely you knew me well enough to know that I would preserve at least a bit of it for you?"

"I wouldn't let myself even entertain the idea, I had no idea it was possible."

Elijah and Roxanna sat down near the tree, where a small basket already sat. Elijah pulled out a blanket and spread it out on the floor, motioning for Roxanna to join him. The pair laid down, Elijah on his back and Roxanna curled into him on her side. For awhile, they lay in silence looking up at the stars.

Elijah knew Roxanna would be thinking about the same thing as he was; he could feel it in the way she clung to him as if her life depended on it. Neither of them enjoyed the memory, Roxanna had never been in so much pain as she had been then and it had led to the worst decade he'd ever had to endure. Elijah shook the thought out of his mind and pulled Roxanna on top oh him. He could see the unshed tears that shone in her eyes.

"I love you." He told her, "More than anything gin the world."

"I love you, too. So much." Roxanna replied, leaning down to kiss him.

Elijah let his hands roam from her waist up her back, pressing her against him and back down to her thighs as they kissed. Roxanna sighed at the feeling of Elijah's hands on her body; she didn't think she'd ever be able to get enough of him. Elijah sat up, still holding her body close to his and reluctantly broke their kiss.

"We have reservations." He murmured against her lips.

"We should get to them, then." She replied, between kisses.

Elijah mumbled a reply without moving his lips away from Roxanna's, making her giggle and move away from him slightly. The two of them stood up, hand in hand, and walked through the forest. Elijah held Roxanna's hand safely in his as they walked through the dark woods. She was still giddy from seeing her tree, the last tie she had seen it, it had been burning.

Roxanna smiled at Elijah, who then kissed her forehead. The pair walked for a while longer, laughing and joking until Elijah's phone rang. He answered it, at the same time as keeping his spare hand on Roxanna, who was being given a piggy back ride from him.

"Hello?" Elijah answered.

"Elijah, I need your help." Roxanna heard Elena's voice through the phone.

Roxanna felt Elijah sigh, "What has happened?"

Roxanna scowled, why was he giving into the doppelganger? She obviously knew how to use him, but this was supposed to be Roxanna's time with Elijah. She had missed out on almost 80 years with him, who the hell did this doppelganger think she was?

Roxanna dropped herself from Elijah's back, he turned to look at her with an apologetic smile, which she returned a scowl to. She knew exactly what he was about to say; Elijah could never say no to someone in need. Especially a doppelganger.

"I'm sorry, it seems Rebekah has gotten herself into a bit of a mess." Elijah apologised.

"Fine. I'll see you when you finish protecting the precious doppelganger."

"I really am sorry. I promise I'll make it up to you." Elijah replied, kissing Roxanna before speeding off through the woods.

Roxanna sighed and sat down, pulling the grass out of the floor, tyring to calm her anger. It seemed everyone wanted to keep her and Elijah apart since she had woken up. A part of her was desperate to talk to Nik about the situation, but she knew that if she tried people, especially Caroline, would become suspicious. Until Roxanna knew what Nik was planning, she would have to keep her distance from him.

'Besides, he would probably take the doppelgangers side, too.' Roxanna thought, bitterly.

Roxanna stood up, still angry and kicked the first thing she could. The stiletto heel of her shoes pierced the wood of the tree, sending half of it flying. She could feel everything that had been stripped from her trying to be released in one hit.

A voice in the back of her head was telling her to take control, but she had held control for so long, and see where that got her; cast out and locked in a box. Maybe it was time to set it loose again? To feel the full extent of her power flowing through her.

"Don't. Keep control, Xanna." A soothing voice told her, grasping her shoulders.

"I don't want to. This town could do with seeing this." Roxanna replied, her eyes and hair darkening. "Everyone in this stupid little town think you are all evil. However, they seem to be able to walk all over you."

"This one time does not mean it will happen all the time. You know my brother, Elijah is too moral for his own good."

"It is not just him, though! Rebekah is so desperate to be human, she bends to every whim of Matt's. Nikky is so desperate for Caroline's affections, he would do anything for her, even go against me. Even you, Kol, you are so restrained in this town. You are The Originals; it is about time this town showed you all some respect."

Kol put his hands either side of Roxanna's cheekbones, "Oh, my dear Xanna, they will. Not like this though, remember how painful it was when they took it away? I do not want to see you hurt like that again."

Roxanna's eyes and hair slowly lightened back to their original colours. Kol was right; it was a blessing that she even had her powers back, if she misused it, she risked them being torn away from her again. That was the most painful thing she had ever had to endure, she never wanted to face that again. Roxanna looked up at Kol, who looked relieved, with a sudden confusion.

"How did you know to find me?" She asked.

Kol laughed, "What? No thank you? No apology for almost blasting me away? No recognition that I juts stopped you from blowing up the whole damn forest at all?"

"Fine. Thank you, Kol." Roxanna relented, "Now, how did you know to find me?"

"I didn't, I was just walking past."

"You were just walking past the exact part of the forest, at the exact moment that I needed you?" Roxanna replied, sarcastically.

"You needed me? Not Elijah, or Klaus, or even Rebekah? You needed, me?" Kol smirked.

"Do not get so ahead of yourself, Kol. I needed someone, anyone, to help me." Roxanna retorted, "Now tell me; how did you know?"

"I don't know what to tell you, Xanna. It was just pure coincidence, you really are reading too much into it."

"Well then, please, continue your walk."

"I think I shall, lovely night to be out."

Kol smirked as he walked away, leaving Roxanna to sigh. She thought her and Kol had been getting somewhere, why couldn't he just answer her question? An easy, straight answer. She knew he was lying, she'd spent long enough with him to be able to recognise when he was lying. Roxanna started to walk back the way her and Elijah had walked through, with one aim on her mind.

She was going to control it again. She would slowly, slowly build herself up again. If she did it slowly enough, and didn't draw attention to it, she would go untouched. If she went unnoticed, she'd be just as powerful as before, if not more, and she'd be able to take revenge for them stripping her before.

Roxanna stirred in bed. Slowly, she woke from her dreamless sleep, opening her eyes to see that Elijah wasn't beside her like usual. She had gotten back to the Mansion last night after starting her training again. She had weakly crawled into bed alone, and instantly fell asleep. Now, she sat up, it was still dark outside; she mustn't have slept for very long. Sighing, she pushed the covers aside and got out of the bed, before moving through the mansion towards the roof. Before Nik had put her in the coma, she had loved to sit on the roof and watch the night sky. It always calmed her.

When she made it to the roof, she immediately looked up at the starry sky and smiled. Walking towards the middle of the roof, Roxana frowned; there was a blanket, a candle, a blood bag and an envelope with her name on it. She sat on the blanket and ripped open the blood bag with her teeth before opening the envelope. Roxanna smiled a little as she recognized Elijah's perfect handwriting.

'I'm sorry. Enjoy the view, I love you.'

Roxanna furrowed her brows in confusion, what view? She only had to wait for a few seconds before getting an answer. A soft melody made its way across the roof, and the darkness was broken by dozens of candles around the roof and gardens. Giggling, Roxanna followed the path that the candles created, until she was standing at the edge of the roof.

Looking down, Roxanna saw Elijah standing with a bouquet of flowers in his hands. He motioned for her to join him, so she stepped off of the roofs ledge and fell into his arms. Instantly, Elijah's lips were dancing across Roxanna's skin, his arms holding her close to his body. Roxanna shivered as Elijah slowly moved away from her.

For a moment, they just smiled at each other, until Elijah wrapped his hand around Roxanna's and led her to a small table. He dropped her hand, pulling out a chair for her to sit down, and then kissed her head. Roxanna watched him as he sat down opposite her, and pulled a lid off of the plate in the centre of the table.

Roxanna smiled, "Bacon cheeseburgers and chips?"

"_Cheesy_ chips." Elijah corrected, before lifting a lid from another plate. "And cheesy garlic bread."

Roxanna laughed, "Are you going to eat this, too?"

"Of course. I cannot leave you to eat like a pig alone." Elijah chuckled.

"I do not eat like a pig." Roxanna frowned.

Elijah laughed, holding Roxanna's hand to his lips and softly kissing it. Elijah let go of her hand, and motioned for her to start eating. The pair sat in a comfortable silence whilst they ate, Roxanna's mood lightning immensely. She should have known Elijah would do something like this; he was a man of his word. He had promised her a date, and he had delivered, as he always did. Roxanna beamed, Elijah was truly the best thing that had ever happened to her.

Once they had finished eating, Elijah took Roxanna's hand and led her through the gardens to the gazebo by the lake. Twinkling fairy lights encased the gazebo, and floating candles drifted across the lake. Elijah wrapped his arms around Roxanna's waist, kissing the top of her head as she leant against him, and gripped his shirt.

"Thank you." Roxanna murmured, her lips pressing against his chest.

"No need, sweetheart. You mean everything to me. I hate upsetting you."

"I know, and I'm sorry." Roxanna paused, "You're family are important, and I understand that you feel responsible for them and their actions. I shouldn't have gotten so angry, it's just that... you left me for the doppelganger."

Elijah sighed, now understanding the main problem. Of course Roxanna had gotten angry; she was scared, she was vulnerable and most of all, she was insecure. She was always so strong and resilient, that Elijah sometimes forgot that deep down she was still the fragile young girl he had first met. Elijah knelt down in front of her, holding both her hands and looking up at her. Roxanna looked down at Elijah, confused.

"The doppelgangers mean nothing to me anymore; they haven't since I first set eyes on you. My Roxanna, I love you. No one else, but you." Elijah told her, leaning forward to kiss her hip and stomach. "After Niklaus put you in the coma, I vowed never to forgive him. He took my family, yes, but I never thought he would take you. I stood beside your coffin for 6 months; I came back every month to check on you. I was a shell of a man without you, Roxanna."

Elijah pushed Roxanna's top up, kissing across her stomach, as he continued, "I love you. I have always loved you. I will always love you. More then anything, Roxanna, you are my life."

Roxanna smiled, kneeling with Elijah and kissing his lips, and wrapping her arms around his neck. Elijah wrapped his arms around Roxanna's waist, holding her back as he changed their positions so they were lying down. Elijah moaned as Roxanna's fingers drifted down his sides, then back up his shirt, unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it off of him.

Roxanna skipped down the stairs of the Mikealson Mansion into the kitchen, searching for Elijah. She had partly woken up earlier that morngn when she had felt Elijah slip out of their bed, kiss her forehead and heard him tell her that he had business to attend to, but that he would be back by the time she woke up. He hadn't been though.

She had been sitting in bed for a while, thinking about the previous night, before she had decided to get out of bed and search the house. She was still wearing Elijah's black shirt that fell to her thighs. She could hear someone sitting in the kitchen as she neared the door and pushed it open.

"Oh." Roxanna gasped, "It's you."

"Is that really such a surprise? I do live her after all, although I do understand how you could have forgotten; you have barely been outside of your room since you got here." Kol replied, coldly.

"Elijah has been helping me."

"Oh I'm sure."

"You know what I mean, Kol. This is a difficult adjustment. My emotions are all over the place, and having all this power back after so long... Elijah doesn't want me to lose control." Roxanna replied, picking up a blood bag.

"And what do you want?" Kol replied, suddenly standing directly in front of Roxanna, trapping her.

"I want the same. I want to be able to control it again." Roxanna replied, after pausing for a second. "I want to be able to look into the eyes of those who aided Nik's death, watch the pain as I torture them and not lose control. I want to be able to drag it out until they beg for death."

Kol chuckled, "There she is. I look forward to seeing you in action soon."

Kol moved away from Roxanna, allowing her breath again, and moved towards the kitchen door. He placed on hand on the door and pushed it half way open before turning back to look at her, with a glint in his eye.

"By the way, nice legs."


End file.
